Such a Cheesy Valentine's Day
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Yoosung Kim and Seven enjoy cheesy movies, chocolate, strawberry milk, and macaroni and cheese for their first Valentine's Day together. Pure fluff and gentle conversations ensue, even after Seven hits his head on a headboard!


**I do not own Mystic Messenger or the characters, that belongs to Cheritz. But I'm so similar to both Yoosung and 707 that I feel like their lovechild |D Now I have like five or six fanfictions of them and if this one is enjoyed by some, I might post some more of them. I also posted this story to my new Archive of Our Own account so please do not panic if you see it in two places at once.  
**

* * *

 **Such a Cheesy Valentine's Day**

 **~/~**

" _Sometimes when I look at you, I remember that you're the only Heaven I'll ever know."_

"Damn just kiss her already!"

"What is he waiting on? Christmas?"

"He's screwed if he's waiting for Christmas, look at that Summer sky!"

"Ahhhh!"

Yoosung and Seven screamed this as they stared at the cheesy romance film playing on Yoosung's television. The pair were sprawled on the blond college student's bed, watching the television. Seven huffed as he unwrapped a little chocolate heart, plopping said chocolate into Yoosung's mouth before merrily receiving a piece from the student himself. The bed was covered in red and pink blankets, chocolate wrappers, and empty bags of Honey Buddha Chips. The nearby table held PhD Pepper cans, as well as two little candles. The scents of strawberries and mint flowed from the candles as they burned, Yoosung's purple eyes sparking in the illumination of the candles and television light. Seven's golden eyes glistened as well, behind the glasses he always wore. He fingers petted Yoosung's blond hair softly, the blond laying in his lap. The hacker himself leaned on the bed's headboard, a pillow behind his back while he formed his lover's pillow.

"Dammit! Yoosung, he didn't kiss her!"

"Ah geez! Why do they torment us so!"

"We should all just make our own romance movies and sell them at the RFA parties! It would be better than this!" Seven protested.

Yoosung pondered this, then blinked as he looked up at Seven. He shrugged then and unwrapped another chocolate, softly placing it into Seven's lips. With a slight blush, the redhead tenderly at the chocolate, unwrapping another one and softly feeding that to Yoosung in return.

"What would we even make movies about?"

Seven grinned, "Agent 707 the Defender of Justice and his beautiful partner, the Protector of Cuteness!"

With that, Seven poked Yoosung in the nose, causing the college student a shy laugh. They had begun this marathon at midnight of Valentine's Day. Aside from a nap together at six in the morning, they had done nothing short of shower each other in affection while watching movies. It could be argued that they had even showered each other in affection during their nap. Seven honestly could still feel Yoosung against his chest, tucked under his chin, with them wrapped not only in blankets but in each others' arms too. It was a feeling the hacker could get used to really. Yoosung himself could get used to it too. The warmth and security in sleeping against Seven like that was a comfort he appreciated. Seven had come over to Yoosung's house at eleven in the evening the night prior, staying the night so that the two could have their entire first Valentine's Day to themselves. At exactly midnight, it had been a kiss and an exchange of gift bags. For Seven, Yoosung had gotten a few bags of Honey Buddha Chips, and a stuffed cat holding a heart. Seven had gotten Yoosung a little heart shaped push lamp, as well as a little teddy bear whose held heart read 'I love you beary much!' Cheesy, yes, but something Yoosung had squealed for none of the less much to Seven's amusement.

"Oh God no, they kidnapped her!"

Seven looked down at his companion before chuckling softly, "See, this is why the idiot should have just kissed her. At least then if anything happens to him, she'd at least have known how he felt."

It took a moment before Seven realized what he had said was perhaps a bit too relevant to reality. However, before he could say anything further, Yoosung tilted his head whilst peering up at him. The blond was unwrapping a chocolate, but his mouth opened faster than that chocolate did...

"Seven...? You'd make sure I knew your feelings if you ever had to leave, right?"

"Yoosung...I wouldn't leave you. It's...too late for me to detach myself like that now. There's not enough secret agent training to help me achieve a detachment that heavy..."

Answering like that actually forced Seven to look away from the blond for a minute when his cheeks heated up. He could still feel Yoosung's gaze on him though and for some reason, that comforted him enough that he picked up another chocolate. For a moment, even as Yoosung fed him the chocolate he had been working on, Seven felt a bit brave.

"I'm...sort of glad for that. I don't think I could take losing anyone right now."

Seven softly sighed, before gently leaning down towards Yoosung's face. Their noses brushed lightly as Seven smirked at the slightly panicked expression he had earned from the college student. Lightly, the hacker placed the chocolate he had unwrapped in Yoosung's lips, before biting said chocolate in half. Successfully as he had wanted, he now had a scarlet red boyfriend in his lap as he sat back up straight. He managed to watch both the movie and his boyfriend at the same time while he waited to see what Yoosung would do once he recollected himself.

"Uhm..." Yoosung chided after swallowing his chocolate.

Seven rose a brow after eating his half, "What?"

"You missed."

Seven wanted to say he expected that, but he hadn't expected that from Yoosung of all people. Still, he couldn't prevent a chuckle as he petted the blond's hair. Letting his fingers rest, intertwined in the tufts of soft hair, Seven leaned back down. As Yoosung's purple eyes closed and their noses brushed again, Seven shut his golden eyes once he made contact. Yoosung lightly leaned up as their lips connected, helping to even the effort so that Seven didn't have to lean all the way down. Unfortunately, a shriek from the televised movie startled both, enough that Seven parted from Yoosung's lips and slammed his head into the headboard.

"Yow...!"

"Wha!"

"Ugh...ow..."

Seven groaned as he rubbed his head, Yoosung whining a bit as he looked at the television in confusion. He didn't physically hurt himself like Seven accidentally had, but Yoosung was still quite startled as they glared at the television.

"Why'd you scream like that!" they both cried out at the movie.

Seven hissed a bit now, grumbling in pain as he peered at the movie. Apparently the offending shriek had been a result of the fight that the male lead and the main villain were now having on screen. This did not stop Seven from cussing rather excessively under his breath for the pain he was now in. Yoosung sat up at the point, glaring at the female lead in the movie. He and Seven had long stopped paying attention to the names of these people at this point, especially since this was like their twelfth movie this day. Still, he grabbed his DVD player's remote and paused the movie anyway before shaking his head at the device.

"Way to go! Got my boyfriend injured, thanks lady!" Yoosung protested at the movie before rolling off the bed.

On his feet now, soon followed by a very unamused Seven, Yoosung headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a bag of frozen carrots out of the freezer, he very gently pressed it to the back of Seven's head. Seven let out a low huff at that, sighing as he plopped his face against Yoosung's shoulder whilst the blond kept the carrots there. The icy coldness on his head felt nice considering the injury and how much blushing he had done since the arrival of midnight. As he leaned against Yoosung here in the midst of the kitchen, he closed his eyes with a sigh. With one of his hands laying on Yoosung's chest, he could feel the man's pounding heart...and he reached out with his other hand to take the hand Yoosung wasn't holding carrots with. A soft sigh of calmness left Yoosung as he tangled his fingers with Seven's, and the hacker couldn't help but feel calm with him as the throbbing pain in his head slowly dulled down.

"Does that feel better...?" Yoosung asked softly.

Seven nodded slowly, "Yeah..."

His hand still gently held onto Yoosung's, his head still between the boy's shoulder and the frozen bag. He could still feel Yoosung's pounding heart beneath his other hand, and Yoosung still enjoyed the feeling of having Seven in his arms like this.

"You know Yoosung... Sometimes when I look at you, I remember that you're the only Heaven I'll ever know."

Yoosung gasped a bit, his cheeks darkening as he looked to him, "That's not true... You're Catholic or something right? You'll go to Heaven."

"I may be Catholic, but I sure...sure as Hell do not deserve Heaven, Yoosung. I don't even deserve you, y'know."

"That's not true! Don't make me cry now..."

"No, don't cry. Not for me..."

Seven lifted his head and planted his lips over Yoosung's, well enough to shut him up perfectly. The bag of carrots still lay against the hacker's red hair, his hand clinging to the front of Yoosung's shirt now while the other squeezed the hand he held onto. He felt the college student squeeze his hand as he kissed him back deeply. It felt like hours before Seven released the kiss and shook his head.

"Don't cry for me. Okay? I'll be okay."

"I'll cry for whoever I want, and you know it," Yoosung complained, before his stomach released a loud complaint of its own.

The hacker had planned on protesting, but that growl of his college boyfriend's stomach shut him up instead. Seven stared down at the college student's stomach, which was beneath a powder blue hoodie, before he ended up chuckling and shaking his head.

"Alright, time to get something to eat."

"Should we order pizza? Cook something...? I didn't really plan anything specific."

Seven's expression grew deadpan, "You're asking me? You're asking the person that lives on chips and soda."

"Oh...right..." Yoosung murmured.

Yoosung reluctantly left Seven's arms and wandered to his pantry, beginning to rummage through the items he did have. Seven watched him silently, his hands in his pockets as he closed his eyes and hummed. He'd never have thought he'd ever spend Valentine's Day with someone like this before...he didn't think he'd ever treasure someone this much. Honestly it scared him still, deep down inside, where he questioned if he could ever be truly good enough for Yoosung. Wondering if he could even keep the blond college student safe from everything... He eventually opened his eyes when Yoosung came up with instant macaroni and cheese, plus a bottle of strawberry syrup. The resourceful college student grinned as he turned to Seven, laughing gently with a smile that Seven swore belonged to an angel.

"We can have macaroni and cheese! And some strawberry milk!"

"Probably would be the most complete meal I have all week."

Yoosung frowned, kissing his cheek as he carried a pot to the sink for water, "You should take better care of yourself..."

Seven didn't really know how to respond to that, so he just watched as Yoosung set the water to boil. Eventually he trotted over to wrap his arms around the blond, burying his face against the crook of Yoosung's neck and shoulder. Yoosung blinked then, turning to place his face into Seven's hair, laughing softly as he lifted a hand to touch the hacker's cheek. It was an action that caused Seven's heart to skip a beat, as he silently wondered if Yoosung knew what he could do to him sometimes...

"Happy Valentine's Day," Seven murmured into his shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Yoosung repeated softly into the other's hair, "-and to many more, huh?"

"Yeah. To many more."

Seven watched quietly then as Yoosung boiled the macaroni, just holding him close and watching the work. It sort of enchanted him honestly, he hadn't really watched anyone cook actual food in...years really. Watching Yoosung whip an entire pot of macaroni and cheese from two boxes, some butter, and milk was ridiculous. So was watching the same college student create two tall glasses of strawberry milk with just...milk, syrup, and a spoon. This whole time, Seven had just remained latched to him, walking with him whenever he had to. He hadn't let go of Yoosung the whole time, not that the college student really had a complaint.

"It's beautiful."

"Huh?" Yoosung inquired, "-it's just macaroni and cheese with strawberry milk, Seven. This is College Food 101."

"Aw, I thought it was College Food 707."

"Nah, my College Food 707 is you," Yoosung responded, winking at the other.

At that point, Seven's cheeks burned bright red. He didn't get any words out before Yoosung handed him a bowl of macaroni, along with a glass. Once the student had picked up his own, they headed back to his room, with Seven still scorched like a brand. Calm as ever, Yoosung un-paused the movie player while Seven sat himself back against the headboard. This time, Yoosung sat upright beside him as they returned to the movie that had damn near given Seven a concussion.

"Now kiss you idiots!" Yoosung cried.

"Is that an order?" Seven inquired.

Yoosung looked to the bags of chocolate they still had left, before grinning at Seven, "Maybe it is."

"Oho? Really?"

"Really. Because I think this is the best Valentine's Day I could ever ask for.

Seven's expression softened and he sighed softly, "Same, Yoosung. Same..."

~Fin~


End file.
